Un día normal
by AkibaChanSP
Summary: Tweek y Craig llevaban años saliendo, su relación era ya tan natural como respirar. ¿Cómo era un día normal en la vida de la joven pareja? - Una maraña de pensamientos y reflexiones sobre cómo sería su relación habitual. - AVISO: Yaoi, Craig x Tweek (Creek) - ONE SHOT -


Craig tenía que cuidar de Tweek, era algo que se había propuesto. Desde que entraron en el instituto, Tweek se había convertido en un chico responsable y estudioso. Su nueva adicción a la lectura, que compaginaba a las mil maravillas con la de toda la vida al café, había provocado que tuviera que usar gafas graduadas, al menos cuando estaba en clase. Su nuevo objetivo, salir de ese pueblo de locos e ir a la universidad, le había convertido en uno de los mejores estudiantes y, en contra de lo que Craig había querido al principio, había sido arrastrado al mismo camino. Ahora ya se daba cuenta de que, si Tweek iba a la universidad, él se quedaría atrás. Así que lo había convertido también en su objetivo.

En contra de lo que pueda parecer, la entrada en el instituto había significado una nueva monotonía rutinaria que ambos agradecieron. Sus días rara vez eran alterados o diferentes, siempre solían estar planificados al dedillo.

Craig se levantaba más temprano que Tweek, sobre una media hora antes. Se duchaba, se vestía y desayunaba con calma y, cuando el despertador de Tweek sonaba, él ya estaba en su casa, ayudando a su madre a preparar el desayuno de su novio. Cuando Tweek terminaba de ducharse, Craig entraba al baño con él y se dedicaba a peinarle. A pesar de que Tweek tenía un pelo bastante fino, se enredaba con extremada facilidad, y a Tweek le daba pereza (o simplemente no le importaba) arreglarlo por sí solo. Mientras Craig le peinaba, Tweek solía lavarse los dientes o continuar leyendo un libro. Si era lo segundo, cada dos líneas que leía, se detenía para decirle a Craig lo increíble que estaba siendo. Craig sonreía, asentía y le animaba a continuar.

Después de desayunar, ambos caminaban juntos al instituto, cogidos de la mano. En el instituto, Craig rápidamente se dio cuenta de que él tenía facilidad para seguir las lecciones, pero su nerviosa pareja no era como él. Muchas veces, en las clases, Craig se entretenía observando a su novio: era divertido y tranquilizador. Sin embargo, Tweek tenía que prestar atención si quería sacar el curso adelante con buenas puntuaciones. Era una pena, pensaba muchas veces Craig, que su novio no tuviera tiempo de devorarlo con la mirada, como él mismo hacía, en medio de una clase. De vez en cuando, fantaseaba con pillar a Tweek mirándole intensamente en medio de una lección. Siempre terminaba suspirando; no era algo que fuese a suceder pronto.

Al terminar las clases, podían darse tres escenarios diferentes. O se quedaban en la biblioteca, o se iban a una de sus casas, o acababan en la cafetería de la familia de Tweek.

Si se quedaban en la biblioteca, significaba que algún examen estaba cerca. Era el único sitio en el que podían estudiar en serio, sin distraerse. Como no podían hablar…

En cualquiera de sus dos casas siempre sucedía lo mismo. Unas veces, ambos jugaban a algún videojuego. Otras veces, Tweek leía un libro tumbado en el sofá, mientras que Craig jugaba él solo a algo que le apeteciera, sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en el asiento. De vez en cuando hablaban, pero solo la compañía del otro ya les parecía suficiente. Finalmente, Tweek solía acabar durmiéndose, y entonces Craig aprovechaba para apagar la videoconsola y coger el libro que su pareja había estado leyendo. Le gustaba conocer todo lo que le gustaba a Tweek.

En la cafetería, ambos disfrutaban tomando un café el uno, un refresco el otro, mientras hacían juntos los deberes. Sin embargo, procuraban no ir muy a menudo; el padre de Tweek siempre conseguía liar a su hijo para que trabajase allí. A veces, incluso había enredado a Craig en ello.

Muchas de las noches, ambos tenían la confianza necesaria con los que ya consideraban sus suegros como para cenar de seguido en la casa ajena. Sus padres estaban bien con esa situación, y ellos no iban a quejarse. Cuanto más tiempo juntos pasaran, mucho mejor para ellos.

Las noches en las que dormían juntos, no solían hacer cosas demasiado indecentes. Es cierto que eran adolescentes y, a veces, su libido se descontrolaba un poco. Pero ellos eran, ante todo, amigos. Disfrutaban mucho más de las noches en las que dormían uno al lado del otro, conversando hasta caer en la inconsciencia. Seguramente, acabarían dormidos con sus manos entrelazadas, y así permanecerían hasta que uno de los dos se despertaba, a la mañana siguiente.

Si tenían que despedirse, a ambos les costaba. No querían separarse, se complementaban demasiado bien. Craig solía acariciar la mejilla de Tweek, y Tweek sujetaba su mano con fuerza, como queriendo impedir que se fuera de su lado. Se besaban, y cada uno emprendía su camino, según en qué casa hubieran estado.

Era una vida sencilla, simple y sin complicaciones. ¿No vivían, acaso, inmersos en su propio mundo de romanticismo?

* * *

 _Vi una imagen de Tweek con gafas, y todo este sentimiento de cotidianeidad vino a mi cabeza. El fic es muy simplón, no es más que la expresión de mis pensamientos y tampoco le pongo muchas ganas. Espero que haya alguien a quien le haya gustado, siempre se agradecen las opiniones :)._


End file.
